leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sashimi
Name: Sashimi or "Sashi" Title: Summoner Status: Floppin' around Gender & Species: Female Marai Age: 25 Profession: Loan Shark Affiliations: Bilgewater (home/currently reside), Ionia, Piltover. Background Sashimi joined the League when she heard of a war going on between the 4 factions of Nyroth, which included her homeland of Bilgewater, and also her friend Nami and Fizz. Nami sent out a signal to her people, asking for help from the Marai to join Bilgewater to find the moonstone. Sashimi heard the call, and quickly came to Bilgewater's aid. Sashimi also wants to help Nami and her faction in finding the Atlanteans. Role in the Nyroth Arc After hearing the signals from her cousin, Nami, Sashimi decided to start training and help out as much as possible for Bilgewater, and to help with research in finding the Atlanteans. She trained for weeks deep in the depths of the sea, almost surrounded by darkness the whole time. Her intense training led Sashimi to develop dark scales, dark hair, and a luminescent organ on the tip of her head. She channeled all her magic and energy into perfecting her skills, just like Nami, whom she looked up to. She soon joined the battles on The Rift, washing away her enemies with her powerful waves and bubbles, whilst keeping her teammates alive with her own ebb & flow. Her help kept Bilgewater afloat for a long time during Nyroth, even succeeding in helping find the moonstone, and making Bilgewater Valoran's emissary to Nyroth! Appearance Long black hair with purple tips, dark purple eyes. Human-like skin, but have scales underneath. Black lips. Little lightbulb on the top of her head Fin is also black/purple. Blue tear drop shaped crown. Scales were originally greenish-blue, but long exposure to the darkness of the deep sea led to her body adapting to the dark and cold depths. Hair and fin were also pure purple, now only the tips remain her natural color. Personality/Interests Sashimi isn't your average squishy fishy, despite her noble cause and loyalty to her people, and Nami, she's quite lazy and stubborn, and sometimes acts a bit tsundere towards Nami and Fizz. When not training/fighting, she's almost always flopping around in bed, or just floating in mid water cause she's too lazy to swim. She's shy towards new people, easily annoyed, loyal to her friends and family, cheerful to be around, but scary when pissed off. Despite being a fish, she absolutely hates seafood. She much rather prefers human food, especially that of the....pig variety. Sashimi often spends her free time playing various video games, watching anime and reading manga, and swimming for some exercise. Her favorite anime is Nagi no Asukara. Sashimi may or may not be just a teeny bit yandere as well. Skills Sashimi doesn't have any super special skills than a normal fish or human would have, but she does excell at cooking and swimming, being one of the top swimmers of all the Marai, and providing Pantheon and Morgana with the finest sea salt for their baking needs. She also works part-time as a loan shark, dealing with Bilgewater's financial issues, but she finds it extremely boring and would rather be cooking. Champion Preferences As a hard working squishy fishy, she obviously gets along very well with her fellow sea people. She was recently introduced to Diana thanks to Nami. Sashimi took an instant liking towards her. She gets along well with most of the other supports within the League. During her time in Nyroth, Sashimi became close friends with Graves and Miss Fortune, spending a lot of time working together in the bot lane, though a bit paranoid and hostile towards Nautilus, she managed to pull it together in order to work together for her team. Category:Marai